


Transformers MTMTE/LL Reader Insert - Snow

by writeyouin



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, Reader-Insert, Snow, happy holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Request: How about a snow sculptures/forts contest between the bots of the lost light as they rest on a snowy planet and the reader tells them about how it's a big part of their Christmas traditions back on earth. Bonus on who's the asshole who starts a snow-ball fight





	Transformers MTMTE/LL Reader Insert - Snow

Snow. The magical white powder had always been fascinating to humans all over the world. It seemed to spread the feeling of wonder, joy, fun, and all things good. It was somewhat surprising to find that your Cybertronian friends were also captivated by it, so much so that when Rodimus found a planet covered in it, he called for a snow day for all bots and you, no exceptions. The sweet idea for a trip out was easier said than done when more than a few bots demanded to inspect your outfit of choice, claiming that it couldn’t possibly be warm enough and gifting you with another item of clothing. Before you’d even assessed the weather outside you had been given no less than twenty-seven scarves, eighteen hats, seven pairs of gloves, and four coats. As the pile of clothing beside you grew, you tried to interject with the squabbling bots that all of them were unnecessary when Perceptor finally stepped in front of you.

Relieved for the rescue, you were about to thank him, until he spoke to the group blocking the ship’s exit. “May I have everyone’s attention please? This is illogical, (Y/N) cannot wear this much apparel at once. We shouldn’t be gifting items we stole from his/her wardrobe.”

You nodded along with the speech, waiting for its conclusion.

“We should be building power armour instead. An armour that maintains body heat would be much more effective than some pieces of string held together by more string.” He turned to you slightly, “Why your kind never thought of it years ago is beyond me.”

You covered your face with your palms as several excited bots shouted forward their ideas for what the armour should contain, though no doubt Perceptor had already thought of everything. You knew you had to put an end to this before they really did have you wearing something that could level cities.

“Hey, guys… and Nautica,” You stepped in front of Perceptor, raising your voice. “I’m fine, really. Ultra Magnus has told me that the atmosphere is breathable and to be honest, I’ve been going out in the snow for years; I think I know what to wear by now. So um, thanks for all the scarves and things, but I’m wearing everything I need.”

Everyone stared at you solemnly, their disappointment palpable.

“…Please don’t build me death armour.”

Nobody budged an inch, making it clear you weren’t leaving the ship any time soon unless a miracle happened.

Suddenly, Rodimus ran in with a large snowboard over his head. “WHOOOOO,” He screamed, missing the rooms atmosphere completely. “What are you all waiting for? LET THE SNOW DAY COMMENCE.”

He ran for the door, pressing the button to open it, and diving into the snow with a cheer. Taking what could be your only chance, you ran out after him, ducking underneath many pairs of Cybertronian legs till you were outside and free. Who knew that your snow day miracle would be called Rodimus?

* * *

 

Despite your insistence that you were perfectly fine and warm enough, it was Ultra Magnus who decided that you weren’t allowed to partake in anything he deemed too dangerous; it seemed that because you were human, he would never stop treating you like a child. As such, you were banned from snow-boarding, making a snow den, and even making snow-angels; you had attempted to make one snow-angel, but Ultra Magnus simply plucked you up from the snow and warned you that you would get a cold doing that. The list of restrictions certainly made it difficult to have any fun, especially when everyone else could do what they wanted. However, you eventually settled for making a snow man, giving it one of the extra scarves that the crew still insisted on bringing you at regular intervals.

Riptide watched from afar, tilting his head in confusion at the sight of you apparently talking to three balls of snow placed on top of each other, then giving it apparel. Was this some kind of hallucinogenic sickness caused by the cold weather? He transformed into his alt-mode, boating down the hill towards you and acting as his own personal sled, skidding to a halt and drowning you with snow in the process.

You shivered as the snow went down your back, “Ah, cold,  **cold.** ”

Riptide transformed back, dusting the snow off your head, “Sorry, sorry. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, it was just a shock, that’s all.”

“And your uh… friend? Is he uh she… they? Is your friend alright?” He gestured to the snow man, playing along with your delusion that the snow man was real in case you truly had gone mad and denying your reality would cause your mind to break beyond repair.

“What?” You snorted. “Do you need your optics checked? It’s just a snow man, Riptide.”

“Oh, thank God, I thought you were crazy, but if that’s all it is then that’s fine. I mean, it’s not like you were talking to it or anything because that would be weird, am I right. So that’s good, we’re all good… What’s a snowman?”

You chuckled, “Just something we build on Earth. People try and build all kinds of stuff out of snow, like temporary art, y’know. We call them snow sculptures.”

Riptide liked that idea; it sounded nice to make art out of something as beautiful as snow, even if it wouldn’t last. “Can I join in?”

“Sure, build whatever you want.”

Riptide grinned giddily, gathering snow in a pile in front of him, till it towered over you. “Look!” He exclaimed proudly. “It’s a hill!”

“Uhh… Great job,” You smiled sympathetically, hiding your laughter.

“I’M GONNA BUILD ANOTHER ONE!”

You shook your head, moving onto your next snowman when Tailgate tapped you on the shoulder, closely followed by Cyclonus.

“Hey (Y/N),” the mini-bot greeted brightly, examining your snow-man and Riptide’s hill. “What’re you doing?”

“We’re making snow sculptures,” Riptide said matter-of-factly.

Tailgate’s optics grew wide with excitement, as they often did at the prospect of something new, “Can we join in? Pretty please,” He tugged on Cyclonus’ arm, “Can we Cyclonus?”

Cyclonus gave a small smile, “Very well.”

You smiled contently as the pair set about building something much more delicate than you or Riptide could ever hope to make. As more bots saw what you were doing, they started to join in, and eventually it became a competition to see who could create the best sculpture.

Towards the end, you looked around to see what everyone was making. Cyclonus and Tailgate had opted to make a run of the mill Cybertronian, Tailgate’s heavy-handed work contradicting greatly with Cyclonus’ delicate work. Rung had made a snow replica of the Lost Light, Ten had made as many of the main crew as he could, Rodimus had opted for a self-portrait, Swerve had created what appeared to be a sloppy rendition of Monica’s apartment in Friends, and that was only half of the sculptures. Ultra Magnus and Megatron had been forced into being the judges, a task they were taking very seriously as they walked through the pieces with datapads in hand, no doubt to keep track of the scores; whoever won was getting a Rodimus star.

“Did you do this often on Earth, (Y/N)?” Rung asked sweetly.

“Sure,” You said, “but not this detailed. We did a lot of stuff this time of year on Earth.”

“I would be honoured to hear more of your culture’s traditions, if you feel comfortable telling them.”

“Okay… Well we usually have all our family around and we-”

“INCOMING,” Whirl yelled from afar.

A giant snowball, almost the size of a child hurtled towards you, smacking right into your body and knocking you to the ground. You gasped at the cold and several bots rushed around you, fussing over your health and other such matters. Slowly you pushed yourself up, still gasping as Whirl approached you in a fit of laughter.

“You should have seen your face! It came towards you and you were all ‘Argh,’” He wheezed.

“Whirl, how could you act so rashly?” Ultra Magnus rebuked sternly. “This will not look good on your citations-”

“Take that!” You yelled, jumping to your feet and lobbing a snow-ball at Whirl, who simply chuckled as it crumbled into his leg. He gathered another big clawful of snow. “Oh, you’re in for it now flesh bag.”

You squealed and hid behind one of Riptide’s many hills. Ultra Magnus chased after you, claiming that you would get sick, but he was soon distracted by the snow-ball fight raging around him, especially when Rodimus got him in the back of the head; finally, you were free to do what you wanted and you planned not to waste a minute of it.


End file.
